


Its not just a dream, its reality

by Clints13Arrow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Baby Alex, Canon Disabled Character, Cherik - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutant Powers, Telepathy, baby sean, child charles, child erik, child hank, child raven, dream - Freeform, dreamception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone in the mansion reverted to their child body?  What is so funny, Erik? And why are Logan and Scott having sex everywhere? And why is no one talking about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not just a dream, its reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tht1artstchick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tht1artstchick).



> Happy belated birthday present Nan! Here is your domestic crack. Seriously I don't even know what the hell I wrote. It just wrote itself down.
> 
> Btw this is my first time writing cherik, be gentle with me.

Erik groaned in discomfort. Something or someonewas sitting on top of him which in turn made his bladder want to burst. He peaked an eye open and focused on the voices around him, they were speaking in hushed whispers. But that wasn't helping. Yet there sitting on top of him was a little boy with blue eyes and wavy brunette hair. Erik sighed wondering when a child had entered his and Charles' bedroom.

Erik blinked again and sat up quickly, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Ow, Erik. Don't manhandle me, its too early," the boy complained.

"Charles?"

"That is my name," the boy rolled his eyes at the tone of Erik's puzzlement.

"You're....you're....ummm. why are you ten years old?"

"Haha very funny Erik. You are so witty this fine morning," the boy, Charles exclaimed getting off of Erik and their bed to make his way to the toilet. Once the door shut there was a scream heard inside.

Erik rushed out of bed and came to Charles' side. The boy stared wide eyed at the mirror not believing what he was seeing.

"Why the bloody hell am I fucking looking like a child?!"

Erik did not know how to answer the question because he himself was still confused. Perhaps this was a dream. A very funny dream.

Erik couldn't help but cough out a laugh when he thought about the situation more clearly. The glare little Charles gave him was no help and he started laughing.

Charles huffed out of the restroom leaving a laughing Erik to try and compose himself. Charles marched out of the room and made his way towards Hank in order to try and figure out why he was a child.

He opened up Hank's bedroom door and shook the blue man awake.

"Wha..whut," a sleepy Hank asked.

"I'm a bloody child," Charles started in an angry voice, but it wasn't as menacing as he wanted it to sound.

Hank yawned and sat up on his bed. He rubbed against his eyes and focused on the child voice beside him.

"Well," Charles continued wanting to get an idea as to why he had reverted in age one morning out of the blue.

"Well what,"asked Hank.

Before Charles could snarl out an answer there was another scream. Both Charles and Hank rushed towards to scream which led back Erik and Charles' room.  
Out of the restroom ran out a 14 year old boy who was wearing the same pyjamas as Erik.

"I'm a boy!"

"Urgh whose screaming. It's not even 6," entered a voice.

All men, well both boys and Hank turned around to the new voice and encountered a blue sleepy Raven. She blinked at them an rose a brow towards Erik and Charles.

"When did we get new students?"

"We're not new students. It's just Erik and I," answered Charles while Erik still looked at his body not believing it at all.

"Okay nice prank, I'm going back to sleep. You know what tell metal head and tela brain that they did a good job. I almost fell for it," Raven retorted walking out of the room in her bunny slippers.

Hank looked back at Charles and Erik with a new look of intrigue. His mind whirled at the possibilities of more than one mutation they could possibly have or if it was just something that unexplainably happened.

"Please, tell me this is reversible," begged Erik feeling uncomfortable in being a teenager once again. 

"The only way I would be able to tell is if I conduct te--"  
Another scream was heard but this one came from across the hallway. It came from...

"Raven," Charles called out rushing to her room only to see that she had been reverted to her younger self.

"What is going on," she asked just as Erik and Hank rushed in.

"Wow, it seems that either this is spreading or everyone is infected," Hank pondered out loud.

Charles walked over to calm down his sister.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I'm sure this is reversable and not permanent."

In reality Charles had no clue but he wanted to be supportive and positive towards their strange predicament.

Charles turned back to Erik and Hank only to see the blue man... Was small. He was a child. They were all children. And if they were all children, what about the rest that were sleeping in the mansion?

"Oh shit. What the hell is going on," Erik asked wanting immediate answers. But once again a cry interrupted them and all four children rushed towards the cry.

They opened a room and to their surprise did not find children but found babies instead. The babies of Alex and Sean.

"This is fucked up," muttered Charles as the rest of the group agreed.

 

Scott Summers woke up with a start and shot up out of bed. He was breathing heavily. He reached out at his side blindly for either his visor or sun glasses. Once on his face, he immediately tried to focus on his surroundings. He was in bed. He had the strangest dream about Charles and Erik turning into children with the rest of the first class. 

His conciousness was so strange. Scott sighed. He turned to his side and saw a snoring Logan sleeping contentedly. His arms were hugging a pillow and his legs were intertwined with Scott's own legs. Beside him was a night stand and a clock sat there, its hands showing that it was 4 in the morning.

Scott ran a hand through his hair and chuckled at his bizarre dream.

He relaxed and moved to lay down again. When he got comfortable he moved his head to the side to see that Logan was no longer sleeping but was now awake. His brown eyes met Scott's own eyes that were hidden behind lenses.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm a light sleeper," Logan answered sweetly reaching out a hand to run his fingers through Scott's hair.

"Good," Scott answered nestling closer to Logan.  
Logan wrapped an arm around Scott and held him close against his body. 

"Logan," Scott called out a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Let's have sex."

Logan could not deny Scott's wishes to have sex. It was only natural for them to have sex at all hours of the day. But it didn't help when there were studentd all over the mansion that could walk into a room any second.

Logan moved down and tugged at Scott's pajama bottoms along with the underwear that hugged loosely at his narrow waist.

 

Logan shot out of the sofa he was laying on and looked around his surroundings completely confused, traumatized, and startled. The figures in the sitting room stared at him confused. To make matters worse it was both Erik ans Charles, who were currently playing chess.

"Are you alright Logan," asked harles.

Logan could only shudder at his bizarre fucking dream, "Fucking telepath," he growled storming out of the are leaving an Erik and Charles completely confused.

"What was that all about," asked Erik moving a knight on the board.

"I don't know, but he seemed distressed."

"Did you actually implant an idea in him while he was sleeping," Erik asked staring intently at the telepath.

"Let's just say he won't cockblock us anymore when we're trying to have sex, unless he wants a naked Scott in his mind" affirmed Charles moving a bishop.  
"Good."

"Checkmate," proclaimed Charles smugly.

"Damn."

"Now for my reward. Off with the clothes."

Before Erik could get up to take off his clothes, Charles felt a presence reach close to the room. He raised his hand to stop. Charles as two four year olds slowly opened the door to the sitting room  
.  
"Pietro, Wanda. What's the matter," asked Erik moving closer to the children.

"We can't sleep daddy."

"It's too dark."

"Come here, my leibling. Perhaps Papa and I could read to you. Will that be good?"

The twins nodded their heads as Erik lead them to were Charles was. Little Wanda made her way towards her Papa and sat on his lap. Charles ran a hand through he soft hair while Erik sat on the other chair with Pietro on his own lap  
.  
"Now what do you want us to read," asked Charles.

"The Hobbit," answered Pietro reaching for the book that sat beside the chessboard.

"Okay, we'll read it," Erik answered reaching over for the book and then beginning to read. From time to time his gaze wandered from to twins, to charles who stared at him intently. His gaze held so much care and love.

'I love you,' he whispered to Erik through his mind.

Erik smiled and continued to read as their children slowly fell in a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys what the hell did I write?


End file.
